Sometimes children are smarter than adults
by mariabones
Summary: Parker makes clear his opinion about Booth dating Hannah to Booth. What happens when that summs up to Booth confusion upon a more and more distant Brennan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't , sadly, own Bones or its characters

A/N This story starts during The body in the bounty.

Chapter 1. A weird weekend and some hope.

Special agent Seeley Booth was worried. It was just a normal Saturday morning in the Booth household. He had his son Parker for the weekend, which meant his recently living in girlfriend, Hannah Burley was spending the weekend up in Chicago visiting her parents. That was the normal status quo since they began living together, so no problem there. What had the Agent in a clear state of confusion was that his son had just plainly told him he hated his girlfriend, which he hadn't even met, while he was having breakfast. The only thing that seemed to placate his son was the mention of the possibility of his partner Doctor Temperance Brennan in his favorite scientific show. That made nothing but to add his previous state of confusion.

Things were in no way the same between him and his partner since they had returned from their travels to opposite sides of the world. She was uncomfortable on that first case, and once Hannah came back to be with him, things had not gotten better, they even got worse after the awkward welcome party, the look on her face when she left after Hannah gave him the rotary phone undoubtedly his partner suggested. Wouldn't it be a symptom that his relationship was doomed if his girlfriend needed to ask his partner for advice about what to buy him? And Bones reaction when they kissed, it was almost as if she was jealous. But that was not possible. Was it? Could she have changed her mind during her travel to the Maluku Islands? The angry glances he has received from Brennan's best friend Angela ever since he had come back and Hannah's presence in his life revealed didn't help, and he was consciously putting as much distance as he could between him and the Jeffersonian team. Anyway, it was Saturday morning and he intended to enjoy his afternoon with his soon until 5pm tomorrow, the dreaded moment when he would have to turn him back to his mother's house.

The weekend went by without any more noticeable events, he returned Parker sound and safe to his mother's house, and Hannah came back shortly after he had returned from Rebecca's house. She wanted some dirty action but he was not really in the mood, so they had an argument, again, and went to sleep mad at each other, which was not good for a couple as his pops had many times told him.

On Monday morning Booth woke up early trying to avoid Hannah at all cost, and went to the Jeffersonian, he was curious about was his partner had decided on the possibility of appearing on the science dude show. He wanted to be back on his son's good graces and if that meant to convince her to appear on the show and let his son attend the filming then he was a man on a mission to do so.

When he arrived at the Jeffersonian he went straight to his partner's office. Greeting her upon his arrival, she hardly acknowledged his presence. When he asked whether she was going to participate on the program or not, she replied it was not his business. He explained he'd like if Parker would be able to attend the filming in case she decided to do it. She said she would think about it, and dismissed him.

The case was soon solved and Brennan finally told him she would appear on the show and that Parker was welcome to attend the filming of the episode, at least some good news to give his son. And maybe a turn for the best in the mess that was his life lately.

A/N Hope you like it, and of course if you want to know how the filming of the science dude program goes, and what Booth, Brennan and Parker, may or may not due afterwards, you know what you gotta do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I haven't bought Bones rights from FOX or Hart Hanson since I published the first chapter, so it stills belong to them.

Chapter 2: Why aren't you daddy's girlfriend, Doctor Bones?

They show filming day had arrived and Booth was taking Parker. Besides, Parker had make it pretty clear he missed his 'Doctor Bones' and if was honest to himself, he missed Brennan too. So, he thought the three of them could hang out for a little bit afterwards, as long as Brennan's silent treatment against him didn't interfere. He hoped not, for his little son's sake.

Booth and Parker arrived at the Jeffersonian while they were getting the platform ready and turning it into a tv set. Brennan was with a hairdresser and a makeup artist in her office getting her ready for the show, so Booth and Parker just waited around the platform waiting for the show to begin.

Once the show began Booth was speechless at how natural Brennan was. He was wetting aware that some feelings he thought he had forgotten were returning stronger than ever. "Damn it, I have moved on, I have a girlfriend now", the agent thought to himself. But truth be said, the heart wants what the heart wants, and there is no chance we can control it. But Booth was not the only one mesmerized at Brennan performance on the show, Parker shouted and clapped as Brennan's number one fan, which he clearly was.

Once the show was over they approached the scientist in her office, and invited her to hang out with them. The scientist tried to refuse at the beginning saying they should be spending their time at home with Hannah, but when Booth said that the reporter was out of town, and looking at the hopeful look in Parker's eyes, she could not refuse.

Since Brennan first met his partner's son, that Christmas' morning, Booth always complained that his partner was turning his son into a squint, being at the same time grateful for the positive influence his partner's was in his son's life, especially regarding his grades, which were always between the top three of his class. So, when Brennan suggested a visit to the Natural History Museum Booth couldn't refuse watching the excited look into his son's eyes.

Once at the museum Parker asked to see the T Rex exhibition, which both Booth and Brennan agreed. Brennan was on the early stages of writing a paper together with her intern Vincent Nigel Murray, so she was currently making a lot of research on the topic, and she was glad she could share some of the results of said research with his partner's son, which she started to get found of, and if she was honest, had missed during her time in Maluku, and even after her return, being as his partner's relationship with Hannah had avoided a meeting Between Brennan and Parker since her return.

As they were walking through the exhibit, you could hear Parker excited voice talking and shouting at being so near the remains of the antique earth inhabitants.

-"Did you know T Rex could be around 12 meters long, 4 meters high and have a weigh of 8 tons Parker? And that they used to live in which we know today as the state of California?" Asked the anthropologist to her amused partner's son

-"Really Dr. Bones? That's awesome" Was the excited child's answer

Brennan thanked him, and continued lecturing him all through their visit to the exhibition. Once the visit was over, they returned to the nearby Jeffersonian so Brennan could pick her car and the Booth boys could pick Booth's SUV. The three of them stopped in front of Brennan's Prius

-"Thank you for coming with us, Bones, really, and for teaching Parker all those things. He really missed you" The agent said, feeling guilty

-"You're welcome Booth, it was nothing really. Parker is a really bright boy always wanting to learn, it is always a pleasure to teach him more things." Was Brennan's honest answer

- "Dr. Bones, you are awesome. Why aren't you daddy's girlfriend Dr Bones?" said suddenly the youngest Booth. At hearing this both Booth and Brennan's faces turned an embarrassed red.


	3. Chapter 3: Things get awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Chapter 3: Things get awkward.

Booth and Brennan look at each other with disbelieve. They were used that their colleagues and the suspects they deal with on a daily basis teased them about being a couple, specially before running to complete opposite parts of the world, but for Booth's son to blatantly point it out was another whole story.

-"Buddy, eh, we are just friends. I'm with Hannah, remember?" Booth told his son

-"I know, but I don't like her, she is not niece to me, Doctor Bones is, I really love her and I'd like for her to be your girlfriend and one day my second mum" was Parker quite honest and direct answer

"We'll talk about your attitude when we arrive home, little man" was the serious warning Booth gave his son and then turning to his partner he said "I'm so sorry Bones, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I guess it's time to live. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

-"Right" was Brennan's simple answer before Booth pushed Parker in the direction of his SUV. Brennan stayed there for a few seconds thinking about what had just happened. For once she agreed with Parker. She regretted her decision of rejecting Booth's proposition of taking their relationship nearly from the very moment she said no the previous spring. That turned out pushing them to Maluku and Afghanistan, and Booth moving on with Hannah. All she could do was being a good friend for Booth and be supportive of his relationship with Hannah, even if it made her metaphorical heart break. Brennan tried to push all these thoughts aside, got into her car and got into the D.C traffic in the direction of her apartment.

Meanwhile in Booth's SUV there was an uncomfortable silence. As their time together was very rare, Booth always tried to make the most of it, and it was very rare the occasion when Booth really mad at his son, but today he was. Parker's behavior was inexcusable and Booth only hoped it wouldn't break the thick line his relationship with Brennan was on since that fateful night almost a year ago.

When they arrived to Booth's apartment he sent Parker directly to his room asking him to think about how he should not interfere in grownups stuff and that whether he liked it or not Hannah was his girlfriend.

Life seemed to keep its course for Booth and Brennan and they got a new case. Only that during said case Hannah got shot following a story. Brennan ended up saving Hannah's life, that had just been released from hospital. They had just gotten to Booth's apartment and Booth was just helping her get settled again when suddenly he saw something on Hannah's hospital bag

-"Hannah, why do you have Bones' sunglasses? Was the question Booth fired angrily towards his girlfriend.

A/N I know it's been a while since I posted but, among other things I've been one week without my laptop because it crashed. As always I hope you press the button down there and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Disclaimer: Yeah, Bones is still property of Hart Hanson and FOX. And by the way, only 3 weeks to go, anyway, enjoy

Chapter 4. Revelations.

-"Hannah, why do you have Bones' sunglasses? Was the question Booth fired angrily towards his girlfriend.

-"Well, truth is, it was a funny moment". Was Hannah's replay, unknowingly making Booth getting angrier

-"Care to explain?, because I can't see the fun." Was Booth's angry reply.

-"Well, Temperance went to visit me at the hospital. I teased her saying that it was a common thing for a visitor to bring the sick person a present as a sign of well wishes. As she had not bought me anything, she gave me her sunglasses" the journalist truthfully replied.

-"You did what" Booth barked. "You're fucking unbelievable, she saved your life and you ask her for a present. You know Bones had a difficult life and she is not very aware of social norms sometimes, and you used it on her. You're a selfish bitch. I'm going to Bones' home to return her the sun glasses. I don't want to see you here when I came back, pack your things." Booth said seriously

-"Are you breaking up with me over a silly pair of sunglasses that are not even yours?" Replied Hannah.

-"You don't really get it, do you? Anyway, fine, it doesn't matter. Yes I am breaking up with you" Booth replied.

And with that, Booth took his mobile phone and his keys and stormed out of the door in the direction of his building parking. He went into his SUV and started driving towards Bones' house. Meanwhile Hannah was astonished thinking about what just happened and started packing.

Nearby Brennan was quietly working on a sad moment of her book when she heard a knock on her door. Surprised she went to open the door to see her partner standing her with her sunglasses on his hands

-"Booth, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Hannah?" Brennan asked.

-"No, I shouldn't. In fact we broke up, I told her to pack. Also, I think those are yours". Booth replied

-"You broke up? Why? And the gasses I gave them to Hannah. She informed me it was customary to bring a present when you go visit someone at the hospital" Brennan was trembling as she spoke. Booth was free again.

-"And that is precisely why we broke up. For god's sake, you saved her life. She was selfish and I don't want someone like her." Booth said

-"Booth I… I don't know what to say. Would you like to come in, do you want something to drink?" Brennan offered.

-"That would be nice Bones" was Booth reply

Brennan went into her kitchen while Booth went to wait for her into the living room and seated on Brennan's sofa. What Brennan didn't realize was that she left the document with her book open in the paragraph she was writing.

_Kathy didn't know what to do about Andy. While she was in Guatemala she realized she was in love with him, but he had returned from Irak with Tessa. She wanted to tell him, but she wanted him to be happy and Tessa made Andy happy. _

Booth was surprised, if that was true, could Brennan be thinking about taking a chance with him. He was deep in thought when Brennan came back from the kitchen with two cold beers and handed one of them to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Are you still in, Bones?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for my bank account total, I still don't own Bones. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5. Are you still in, Bones?

Brennan went into her kitchen while Booth went to wait for her into the living room and seated on Brennan's sofa. What Brennan didn't realize was that she left the document with her book open in the paragraph she was writing.

_Kathy didn't know what to do about Andy. While she was in Guatemala she realized she was in love with him, but he had returned from Irak with Tessa. She wanted to tell him, but she wanted him to be happy and Tessa made Andy happy. _

Booth was surprised, if that was true, could Brennan be thinking about taking a chance with him. He was deep in thought when Brennan came back from the kitchen with two cold beers and handed one of them to him.

Brennan instinctively followed Booth's line of vision, when she realized what Booth was staring at her face turned red with embarrassment at being discovered

-"Booth, please forgive what you've read. This was a bad idea, you should be home helping Hannah in her recovery. Fighting over a silly pair of sunglasses is not a reason to break up." Brennan said.

-"No, Bones. Don't give me that shit. My relationship with Hannah is done. And seriously after reading what I just read I feel ashamed of myself. I'm a fucking selfish bastard. I'm so sorry I put you through all of this, Bones. If I had only knew, Bones, why didn't you tell me? " Booth was not able to stop apologizing to Brennan.

-"What are you talking about Booth?" Brennan asked trying to play the dumb card

-"Bones stop. Here says Kathy, which is you don't doubt it, is in love with Andy, and don't even try to doubt I'm him, but he is in a relationship and Kathy doesn't want to interfere." Suddenly Booth became nervous about his next words. "Do you…do you really love me, Bones?" He asked.

-"Booth, I…" ashamed but aware that the truth was out and she better recognize it, she said "Yes, I do, Booth. I love you"

-"But, when, how, why didn't you tell me anything?" To say Booth was surprised was the understatement of the century

-"When we danced together at my reunion last year, you know, after that night in front of the Hoover. I realized there was nobody else I'd have that dance with. Then the gravedigger trial, and the nightmares, and… I realized I loved you, but I was too afraid to tell you, to give us the opportunity of being something more and then you may realize I was not the person you wanted, or something may happen to you on the field. I needed perspective to get to know If I would be able to give myself to you without fearing to be alone again. That's why I wanted to go to Maluku, and why I went, eventually. During my time in Maluku I missed you so much I came home ready to finally take a chance at being together with you but then…" Brennan said, letting the sentence open

-"Then we came home and the first thing I did was to show Hannah on your face. Oh God If only I had waited a little more time" Booth replied with his face looking to Brennan's floor, ashamed of himself.

-"Booth you did nothing wrong" Brennan said seeing Booth's reaction

-"Yes, yes I did. I should have waited. Bones, I know it's kind of unexpected but, are you still in, Bones? Do you still love me? Are you still willing to have a chance with me? Asked Booth

"Yes I am Booth. I want to try and have those 30, 40 or 50 years you talked about with you" was Brennan's reply.

-"God Bones. I promise you won't regret. I plan on spending my life proving to you just how much I love you" said Booth closing the space between them to kiss Brennan passionately.

-"Why don't you start right now" Brennan replied, getting up and giving her hand to Booth helping him to stand up as well and then guiding them to her bedroom.

A/N At this point, it's up to you please let me know if you want me to continue untill the "I'm pregnant, you're the father" or leave it here.


	6. Chapter 6: Are you jealous, Bones?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones still, unfortunately.

Chapter 6: Are you jealous, Bones?

The morning after they woke up with their bodies mix together, to an outside observer it was difficult to discern where one of their bodies begun and the other ended. Booth had a shower while Brennan got breakfast ready. They had breakfast in bliss, each of them remembering what had happened the previous night. But Brennan got a call, an old slaves ship was being taken to the lab for the identification of the slaves that were on it at the moment it sunk. She had to get to the lab so they left Booth's apartment and Booth took Brennan to her apartment so she could shower and change her clothes and then to the lab.

It turned out, not all the bodies in the ship where slaves. It was also found the body of a young boy who worked for a company that offered the company of young boys to mature women during short cruises. When they went to interrogate their owner Nadia Blake she blatantly tried to flirt which could not make Brennan more uncomfortable. On the ride back to the lab Brennan was silent until Booth broke the silence.

-"What's the matter, Bones?. After last night I thought we were in the same page, but you are all silent. Are you having second thoughts? Regretting what we did last night?" Booth asked worriedly

-"What?, No. it's just, I'm feeling uncomfortable. Not because of what we did, but, Mrs Blake was totally flirting with you, and I find I don't like it in the last."

-Are you jealous, Bones'" asked Booth

-"Well I guess in the vernacular you could say that, yes. I guess I never liked when you received attention from other females, but now that we are a couple and I have a saying it, I like it even less" replied Brennan.

-"Oh Bones, you've got nothing to worry about. I love you, and only you. I proved it to you last night and look forward proving it to you every night from now on for the rest of our lives" replied Booth

-"Oh, I look forward to it, too" Brennan replied mischievously remembering their activities of the previous night.

A/N Your positive and encouraging reviews were capital for deciding to continue this story, so thank you very much to all of you


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Parker

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones.

A/N This chapter is set during The twisted bones in the melted truck with a change. On canon the main point in the episode is Parker meeting Hannah, in this story as Hannah has already left I'm going to change it a little bit.

Chapter 7: Telling Parker.

Life went on for the Jeffersonian team: Angela and Hodgins had made a big pregnancy announcement party with all their friends, Booth and Brennan spent every night together taking turns between their apartments, and the team was currently working on the case of a man whose bones were found burned in a car that exploded. It was a Sunday morning and the moment that Booth and Brennan had feared arrived. The moment to tell Parker. Booth was about to head out of the door to go and pick Parker from Rebecca's house so they could go to mass together, afterwards they were going to meet Brennan for lunch and they were going to tell him.

Mass went as usual, it was after mass Booth started to get nervous.

-"Parker, what do you think about going to the dinner?, We're meeting someone there for lunch." Said Booth afraid of Parker's reaction

-"Who are we meeting?" was Parker's question.

-"It's a surprise, Parker" Booth replied.

The Booth boys arrived at the dinner where they found Brennan was already waiting for them. As soon as Parker saw Brennan he run towards her and gave her a hug.

-"Doctor Bones. I'm so happy to see you. Are you the person having lunch with us?" Parker asked the anthropologist.

-"Dad would be me, yes" Brennan replied.

The trio seated on Booth and Brennan's usual booth and had their lunch enjoying their company. Despite that Parker noticed something was different between his father and his partner.

-"What's going on, dad?" asked Parker

-"what do you mean buddy? Booth replied with another question

-"well, for starters dad, you did not mention Hannah since you picked me up, and then you and Doctor Bones are behaving like before" Parker replied

-"Well Parker, I didn't mention Hannah because she did a very bad thing and we are not together anymore. But what do you mean me and Bones are behaving like before, before what?" Booth replied and asked his son, even he was afraid he knew the answer

-"Before you went to Afghanistan and came back with Hannah" Parker replied

-"Well, we do have something to tell you Parker. We were going to wait until we were done eating but I guess it doesn't really matters anyway" Booth said looking at Brennan silently if it was ok with her telling Parker in that moment to which Brennan just made a subtle nod. "Well Parker, as I told you Hannah did something very rude and bad and we broke up. After that Bones and I talked and we are together. What do you think buddy, do you like the idea of Bones being your old man's girlfriend? Booth said

Parker put on a giant, despite smaller, version of Booth's charming grin and exclaimed- "I don't like it, dad" at hearing this Booth and Brennan looked at each other with worried looks, "I love it" Parker continued.

More relaxed now, the trio finished their lunch and went to Booth's apartment where Brennan explained parker a lot of cool scientific staff until Booth mockingly protested Brennan was going to turn Parker into a squint


End file.
